1. Field of Invention
The lessening or eliminating obstructions, caused by excessive heat condition, to a stabilized flow of liquid fuel at all times from the main fuel supply tank to and including the carburetor fuel bowl and its jet outlets to the throat of the carburetor.
Vapor lock in the fuel conduct between the main fuel supply tank and the intake of the fuel pump, and also in the fuel pump.
Vapor lock between the output of the diaphragm type fuel pump and the carburetor fuel bowl inlet valve.
"Perculation" or boiling of fuel in the carburetor fuel bowl causing it to vaporize and escape.
Also "slugging" will happen when enough pressure is generated by expanding gases in the carburetor fuel bowl, "slugging" is pushing fuel in "slugs" by gas pressure through the carburetor jets into the carburetor throat and down the intake. This is not only wasteful of fuel but injurious to the internal parts of the engine and this "choked-up" condition also makes an engine hard to start.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The following six U.S. Pats. constitutes the art cited by the Examiner at the last action.
Jay, 1,132,942 on Mar. 23, 1915; Bright, 1,374,983 on Apr. 19, 1921; Basel, 1,408,163 on Feb. 28, 1922; La Bour, 1,578,236 on Mar. 23, 1922; McInnerney, 2,253,717 on Aug. 26, 1941; Jordan 2,969,110 on Jan. 24, 1961.
McInnerney and Jordan are the only two patents of the above list that are in the analogous art of vapor lock control. There is no prior art that teaches the control of "perculation" of fuel in the carburetor fuel bowl.
Jay, Bright, and Basle are non analogous art references for they are fuel supply systems that teach nothing regarding the control of vapor lock or fuel vaporization in the carburetor fuel bowl.
La Bour is a non analogous reference for it is a high pressure, high volume centrifugal pump.
There is no prior art that teaches controlling fuel vaporization in the carburetor fuel bowl.